Teaching Beauty
by tangibleHELL
Summary: Ayasegawa Yumichika runs into Ukitake Jushiro-literaly-and they end up having a lunch together that ends in a kiss. Cute, fluffy/ some comedy. One shot and unrelated to The Night seires. -rated K -


+ This is just a cute, fluffy one shot. Not related to my The Night series. +

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Teaching Beauty**_

by tangibleHELL

As Ayasegawa Yumichika ran around the corner in a haste to get to the Squad 11 barracks in time for a decent lunch he collided with the wall. He fell back and hit his rump rather hard making him wince when he sat up.

"Careful. Are you alright?" a tender voice asked from above. Yumichika looked up and realized it wasn't the wall he collided with. It was the beautifully handsome Ukitake Jushiro, Taicho to the 13th Squad. Yumichika stared and than jerked his head into a nod. Ukitake laughed a harty laugh and than held a hand out to Yumichika. He took it, almost blushing, and than stood up.

"Yes, I-I'm fine, sir. I am very sorry to have ran into you. I was playing tag with Yaichiru-fukutaicho-well, more trying to find her as she ran around- and got lost in the 13th barracks. My apologies, Ukitake-taicho." With that Yumichika bowed deep and than stood up straight.

"Don't be so formal. Relax. I applaud your energy and youth for being able to chase after Yaichiru-fukutaicho. I know she can be a bit of a hand full. Are you still looking for her?"

"No. I gave up and am trying to get back in time to have lunch, Sir. I hadn't realized I have been chasing her around the past 4 hours."

"Oh? '4 hours'? My, you _must_ be hungry." Ukitake laughed again. "Well, since I am sure Yaichiru-fukutaicho is around here some where, why don't you just eat lunch with me, hm? I was on my way to my garden to eat. It's so nice out right now."

"Oh, um. Are you sure that is ok? I mean, I was the one who ran into you and I do not even belong to your squad, Sir."

"It is quite alright. Please, join me. Kyoraku backed out of having lunch and so there is already two dishes prepared." Yamichika finally agreed and Ukitake walked off toward his garden as Yumichika followed. Ukitake was the one mostly talking as they made their way there. Chatting about youth and how he enjoys his siblings company and than about beauty. The subject caught Yumichika's ear and he listened as they entered the garden. "Beauty is beyond physical exteriors for people. I believe that honor and respect for life is a key factor in beauty. Because than, even if something is physically ugly, one can still see it's true beauty."

"So, basically inner beauty?" As they sat down at a small table with large cushions on the ground Yumichika scoffed at the notion. This made Ukitake look a bit dislpeased, which hurt Yumichika, making him continue out of anger. "Beauty is only skin deep. No way in Hell I would believe that a Hollow that looked like it got beat up the side of its face with a nailed bat and a bucket of acid poured on it can be 'beautiful', sorry."

"Well, I am not sure about hallows, but I try not to dismiss people based on there looks. I am honestly surprised you think that way. Being the 5th seat of Squad 11 and all." Ukitake took a silent sip of his tea, keeping eye contact with a slightly fuming Yumichika. Ukitake put his cup down and smiled. "But than again, 'to each their own,' right?"

"Yeah." Yumichika took up the chopsticks to his right and picked up a big portion of fried rice and stuffed it into his mouth. He was upset that his views of beauty where at ends with Ukitake's. He had fancied taking long glances at the white, long haired, pale skinned Shinigami taicho often, though has never really talked with him so intimately. As he chewed he let his lashes rise so he could look at Ukitake. Ukitake was focusing on getting a piece of fish he had just dipped in soy sauce to his mouth without letting it drip on the table. As he opened his mouth and took a bite he realized Yumichika was staring at him and blushing. Yumichika seemed to realize also since he jerked his head down and stuffed some more rice and some fish into his mouth, trying to avoid any eye contact. Ukitake smiled and than took a drink of his tea.

"So how do you like the food?" Yumichika stopped and looked up, mouth full and lips clamped shut. He turned red and closed his eyes as he nodded that he liked it. It was far better than anything they had over at the 11th Squad kitchens, that was for sure. Ukitake laughed a bit and took another sip of the tea. "I am glad. Oh, hey-" Ukitake leaned forward and touched Yumichika's chin, wiping off some rice that didn't make it in. Yumichika's eyes bolted open and he jerked back out of embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You had rice on your chin."

Yumichika shook his head and swallowed his food. "No, um, I-I just. I'm sorry. I'm acting like a pig."

"Well, in your defense, you were running around roughly 3 different Divisions chasing Yaichiru-fukutaicho for 4 hours."

'_In my defense? He is defending me?_' Yumichika beamed at the thought and smiled happily at Ukitake whom smiled back. Ukitake finished his tea and went to grab the pot to refill it but Yumichika grabbed it first and offered to do it for him. Ukitake held his cup up as Yumichika used both his hands to carefully tip the tea pot over to fill the cup. Vaguely in his mind, Ukitake thought how adorable Yumichika looked trying his best to pour so precisely. Once the cup was filled Yumichika set the tea pot down and continued to eat himself, though more politely as he wished not to embarrass himself again. "Um, Ukitake-taicho?"

"Yes?" He replied as he took a delicate amount of fried rice into his mouth and than chewed and swallowed.

"Are... um. No. Nevermind. It is way out of line to ask that. Just-nevermind." Yumichika shook his head and took a big bite of the salted fish. Ukitake was generally interested in what Yumichika wanted to ask, though he assumed it would be something about his illness or his hair.

"It is ok. Right now, you and I are friends eating lunch. Please, ask anything you want to know."

_'We are friends?'_ "Um, are you, uh..." Yumichika started to mumble under his breath as his eyes darted away from Ukitake.

"Ayasegawa-san, I am unable to hear you. You are speakin-" To Ukitake's surprise his lips were suddenly stilled by Yumichika's. Out of the adorableness of Yumichika and the light passion in it Ukitake let his lips press back tenderly. He noted Yumichika was slightly tense and had his eyes screwed shut over reddened cheeks. Ukitake than closed his eyes and held the bottom of Yumichika's jaw with his right hand, letting the younger man loosen up. Slowly Ukitake opened his mouth as an invite and Yumichika replied eagerly, kissing back and taking in Ukitake's sweet, tea laced tongue. They kissed in silence under the mid day sky for what seemed like hours.

"Hey! You never got me, Peacock!"

The sudden high pitched voice sent the two flying back into their seats, sitting up trying to wipe there mouths clean of the evidence. A little girl in black came running up and goggled at the food on the table. Yumichika picked her up by the collar and got up himself. Than he bowed towards Ukitake.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I got the fukutaicho, and I am sure she is hungry, too. I thank you for the meal, and um... Anyway, I apologize for all of it." Before Ukitake could reply Yumichika took off using shunpo. Ukitake stared at where Yumichika was just a minute ago and than raised his fingers to trace over his lips lightly. He licked his bottom lip and than softly bit it as he closed his eyes.

"That good of a kisser?"

"Yeah. He took me by surprise, twice. I didn't expect him to run into me in my own Division and definitely didn't expect him to make the first move. Sorry I blew you off, Shunsui-kun." Ukitake opened his eyes and looked over at Kyoraku Shunsui sitting up against a tree not too far off, but just enough you wouldn't notice unless you looked for him.

"Not a problem. I already ate, so I wouldn't have enjoyed half as much as he did. Plus I know you like him and all. So no big deal."

"Thank you for understanding."


End file.
